gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
Season Three is the third season of ''Gossip Girl'', the American teen drama based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar. It aired on The CW from September 14th, 2009 to May 17, 2010 with 22 episodes. The season premiered 2.55 million viewers and a 1.4 Adults 18-49 rating, up 14% in viewers from its season two finale. Although this is the least watched season to date, with an average of 2.02 million of viewers tuning in each week, it is the highest rated with a 1.1 rating in Adult 18-49. Notable Plots * Chuck and Blair are in an official relationship, but wonder whether it will work out without games. * Vanessa's new friend Scott Rosson arrives and has a secret to share. * Serena defers Brown and tries to find ways to make herself useful in Manhattan. * Chuck purchases The Empire Hotel. * Blair and Serena try to figure out their friendship as they grow and mature. * Nate and Serena and Dan and Vanessa begin dating but find that dating your best friend isn't without its complications. * Dorota and Vanya get married and have a daughter, Anastasia. Meanwhile, Eleanor and Cyrus move to Paris full time. * Serena's father William arrives back in town and reveals a secret about Lily. * Blair and Chuck separate, after he does two unforgivable acts. Cast Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (Appears in 22/22 episodes) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Appears in 17/22 episodes) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Appears in 21/22 episodes) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen (Appears in 17/22 episodes) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (Appears in 22/22 episodes)D Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Hilary Duff as Olivia Burke * Sebastian Stan as Carter Baizen * Kevin Zegers as Damien Dalgaard * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen * Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass * Caroline Lagerfelt as CeCe Rhodes * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Laura Harring as Elizabeth Fisher * Luke Kleintank as Eliot Garfield * Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews * Matt Doyle as Jonathan Whitney * Chris Riggi as Scott Rosson * Aaron Tveit as Tripp van der Bilt * Holley Fain as Maureen van der Bilt * Gina Torres as Gabriela Abrams * Joanna Garcia as Bree Buckley * Tyra Banks as Ursula Nyquist * Sherri Saum as Holland Kemble * Lady GaGa as Herself * Albert Hammond Jr as Himself Episodes Gallery E13ed4f581f08baa723d441d6fc61199.jpg E283504865198457 31.jpg Gg2.jpg 002.jpg Jenny-humphrey-in-un-momento-dell-episodio-rufus-getting-married-di-gossip-girl-135237.jpg Jenny Humphrey 12.jpg Jenny Humphrey 13.jpg Jenny Humphrey 15.jpg Jenny Humphrey 2.jpg Jenny Humphrey 3.jpg Jenny Humphrey 4.jpg Jenny Humphrey 5.jpg Jenny Humphrey 6.jpg Jenny Humphrey 7.jpg Jenny Humphrey 8.jpg Jennyleaves.jpg Lil-j-picture 169x250.jpg Taylor1234615.jpg 00555400afd.jpg Chuck-and-Jenny-kiss-season-3-finale-chuck-and-jenny-11998062-480-356.jpg Edwestgg093JPG.jpg Jenny-and-chuck-pic.jpg Jennyandchuckmadeinhell.jpg Videos 3list list